


Night Time Watches NSFW ver./continuation

by YuYam



Category: Viktuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fondling, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYam/pseuds/YuYam
Summary: Yuuri wakes up when he feels a hand brush past his face. He grumbles and pulls the warm blanket around him to shield himself from the cold air. And he remembers.ViktorSame bedLast nightTouching





	

**Author's Note:**

> An NSFW continuation(???) of one of my fluffs I posted on my tumblr  
> I love to think that Yuuri has a kink for a vulnerable Viktor. Especially after his eros performance.  
> I think the ending is a bit rushed but forget it, its Halloween and there's a weird noise outside of my window I'm scared T.T

Yuuri wakes up when he feels a hand brush past his face. He grumbles and pulls the warm blanket around him to shield himself from the cold air.    
And he remembers.   
  
Viktor   
Same bed   
Last night   
__ Touching   
  
Dear god   
  
Yuuri jolted up to look down at Viktor, who was laying on his side, still deep in sleep.   


The events of what happened last night flooded back to him.   
The intense desire to touch Viktor still resided in him, and _god_ did he long to do it while he was vulnerable.    
Yuuri's eyes drifted downwards Viktor's body, remembering how he stroked and caressed him-   
  
His...his...   
His crotch   
  
A tight bulge was stretched against Viktor's loose woolen pants, and Yuuri can all but stare with an open mouth.    
Of course, Yuuri thinks it's natural. But the fact that his idol, his crush, this man he felt a blind sense of adoration towards was in fact...   
  
It wouldn't be strange if he was curious, would it? He could just have one touch and it would be fine.   
With a trembling hand, Yuuri reached forward and touched it. And it's rock hard.   
"Unngh..." His hand jerks backwards when Viktor groans in his sleep, his cheeks reddening slightly.    
  
Yuuri's sanity had flown out of the window. His mind was swimming in giddiness and he could feel his heart physically convulsing.    
  
A feverish delight creeps through his body, enveloping him in a strange sort of excitement.    
Yuuri sneakily presses his hand against the bulge, admiring the way a gasp escapes Viktor's lips and a small frown creases itself in between his eyebrows.    
He wanted to touch him more, and see him squirm in his sleep more and more-   
"Yuuri..." Viktor's eyes peer open, his cheeks flushed and hot. _Shit._ _   
_   
Viktor is momentarily caught off guard, a reaction Yuuri had never seen from him. His eyes narrow and widen, his mouth closing and opening as if desperately trying to form words that don't come to him.    
And his face grows redder   
  
"This...um. I was uh... just..." Yuuri tries to pull away his hand that was still pressed up against Viktor, but his world shifts, and Viktor is somehow on top of him.   
  
"Wow." Viktor has a wolfish grin on his face,"It seems as though my pupil has gotten naughty." A glint flashes across his eyes, as though a predator had just caught sight of its prey.   
  
"Since you've caused it, let's solve it together... my little piggy...." Viktor reaches downwards and Yuuri realizes that he's already half-hard.   
"I-I'm sorry!" He yelps and pulls back, how disgusting he must seem in front of Viktor-   
  
"When you show more of yourself around me, it turns me on." Viktor's hungry lips are suddenly shoved against Yuuri's hesitant ones, and he's completely captivated by the way Viktor moves against him, the way his coy tongue slides against his and how his teeth teasingly bites his bottom lip.   
Yuuri reaches a hand up under Viktor's shirt, running it across his chest, sides and a moan is formed against his lips.   
  
Yuuri opens himself up, exposing even the tiniest secrets in the nooks and crannies of his body.    
Viktor notices a mole or two on places he's never carefully looked at before, how his body bends and twitches, how Yuuri comes to life under his touch.    
  
Yuuri also realizes the places Viktor wants to be probed and kissed at, from the pale white flesh on his neck to the sensitive spot between his thighs. He loves to observe how Viktor curves when he licks where his pulse beats.   
  
Yuuri had never felt so exposed in front of another person. Yet, he'd never felt more desired.   
  
"I'm not going to stop after this." Yuuri grasped Viktor's arm and bashfully guided it towards his navel.   
"It's alright."   
  
In one smooth motion, Yuuri's pants and underwear were around his ankles and he yelped in surprise.   
And there it was, in the middle of the room, the center of Viktor's attention.   
  
Viktor gazed at it. His lips parted slightly and eyes wide, as if he were awestruck.   
"Come on...don't stare..." Yuuri mumbled, looking to the side.   
"You aren't covering it up~"   
  
Viktor spread his legs wide open and began to run his tongue down Yuuri's manhood, his tongue lavishing the sharp salty flavour. Yuuri couldn't help but tremble from the lewdness and pleasure.   
"Ah...!" Viktor closed his mouth around Yuuri's penis, rolling his tongue around it as he looked upwards at Yuuri's expression.   
_Cute_.   
  
"Doesh it feheel good?"    
Yuuri's head lulled backwards against the headboard, a hand stifling moans from escaping his lips.   
"Very." Yuuri managed.   
  
Yuuri felt Viktor's hot tongue pressed against his shaft, his head moving up and down, sending waves of pleasure through him and making his head feel giddy.    
This scene had run through his head when he was under the sheets and in the bath alone, staring at the posters that lined his walls, imagining every single dirty thing Viktor would do to him. But he'd never expected it to feel _this_ good.   
  
Viktor's legs shifted as twinges of arousal sparked down his spine. Viktor want to mess him up, but he had other things in mind.   
Just as Yuuri was about to cum, the dull pulsation an indication, Viktor pulled back. His penis stood erect, shiny with spit and cold from exposure to the air. A small amount of precum already at its tip.   
"Hah...V-Viktor..." Yuuri panted, his hair disheveled, he wanted more.   
Viktor pressed his mouth against Yuuri's once more, his tongue now demanding and hungry as he pulled his pants down.   
"You can't imagine how I felt when I woke up." Viktor broke the kiss to stare Yuuri in the eyes, his blue eyes chilling his soul.   
"I was...pleasantly surprised."   
  
"I-I'm sorry." God, was that embarrassing. He'd even say it was more shameful than getting caught in the act by his parents.    
Viktor smirked, tugging Yuuri's shirt upwards to expose his chest.   
"Your shyness astounds me. I'd like to see how secretly-" Viktor shoved Yuuri below him before continuing,    
"-perverted you can be."    
  
Yuuri eyed Viktor's bulge, and it had already grown. Courageously, he reached downwards to fondle it, slightly shocked from how large it was.   
A low, animalistic noise rumbled from Viktor's throat, and he slid his underwear down.   
"I don't think I'd even be able to hold it in for a few seconds inside of you." He gasps, reaching for the lotion conveniently placed beside his bed.    
"You're absolutely adorable!"   
Two slick fingers slid into him, the way the rubbed his insides, twisted and pulled, Yuuri could all but squirm.   
It was warm, and wet, and so _extremely_ good.   
"Nngh!" Oh, he didn't mean for that to be so damnably loud.    
With a low chuckle, Viktor pulled his fingers out.   
  
"I'm putting it in." Lifting his thighs up, Viktor leans in to Yuuri's warmth and it felt amazing.   
"Ah...ah... It's so tight..." Viktor moans, the heat taking over his mind and playing with his senses.    
"Yes, yes! Hurry up, Viktor." The sound of his name on Yuuri's tongue is erotic, and Viktor could feel the walls of his insides pulsating.   
Yuuri's hips involuntarily roll, pressing closer against Viktor. He could feel his insides burning, begging for more, more   
  
"Don't tell me what to do-" Viktor moans between labored breaths as he pressed himself deeper into Yuuri'. "I'm the big bad wolf here, and you're the little piggy that _I'll_ eat up." Oh, oh... Viktor's hot breath against Yuuri's ear didn't help the situation that much, instead it made it worse.   
"It's my turn to have fun with your body."    
  
He bends forward, sucking on one of Yuuri's hard nipples, savoring the gasp that escapes his mouth. Slowly, he began to thrust back and forth, pulling away before moving in deeper and deeper, each movement driving both of them more and more insane.    
  
The sounds that Yuuri were making were ridiculously lewd, each _ah_ and _oh_ ringing through Viktor's head.    
He reached down to wrap a hand around Yuuri's manhood again, rocking backwards and forwards with each thrust.    
  
Yuuri gasped as he felt Viktor rub against his prostate, euphoria spreading down his sides, chest, face, anywhere Viktor's hands ran.   
  
"Yuuri...I'm cumming!" Viktor cried, his thrusts growing faster and harder and his grip on Yuuri's cock getting tighter. His fringe lay messily across his sweaty forehead. He feels it approaching, closer-faster-it felt too good   
  
"Hard...inside of me..." Yuuri groaned, his hands pulling on his sheets.    
And with one last kiss, their tongues entangled and so hot, Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and let go.   
His gut clenching tightly and his mouth falling open for an unintelligible moan.   
  
Viktor pushes hard into him and cums, shivering and jolting from the extended pleasure. His face is flush and the bed was a mess, but he still collapsed beside Yuuri, panting for breath.    
  
"That," Viktor proclaimed, rolling into his side to face Yuuri, "was amazing."    
But Yuuri was already smiling, and could pay no mind to what he'd just said.    
  


And slowly, they laid together, hands clasped against each other and Viktor’s nose buried in Yuuri’s hair. Kisses peppered across each other’s face, with Yuuri blushing until Viktor fell asleep again.

And Yuuri quietly watching him again. 

“Goodnight, my little wolf~”


End file.
